His dirty little secret
by AliSixx
Summary: Connor Rhodes has a secret. The secret being that he started seeing Amelia Halstead the moment she turned 17. Now Amelia is 19 and pregnant. How will Connor react when he finds out? More importantly, How will her brothers react when they find out about the whole relationship?
1. Amelia Halstead

Margot Robbie as Amelia Halstead

Hey guys, I'm Amelia Halstead. You guessed it I'm Will and Jay Halstead's baby sister. But don't let my sweet face fool you. When I see something I want, I take it. That's how I got Connor Rhodes. At first, he wouldn't give in to my charm, but he eventually gave in. It really helps when you're into older guys. I guess you could say I'm his dirty little secret since I was only 17 at the time. Now at 19, my life is about to change for good.


	2. Two year anniversary

Sitting in the bathtub Amelia thought about her boyfriend Connor. They had been together for two years now. Since tonight was their anniversary Amelia thought that she would head over to his apartment before he got off work to surprise him with a romantic dinner. Getting out of the bathtub Amelia drys off and puts her robe on then heads to her vanity so she can do her makeup and hair before getting dressed. Before she leaves Amelia leaves her brother's a note saying that she is spending the night with a friend.

Making her way to Connor's Apartment she pulls out a key he had made for her to unlock the door and heads inside so she can set everything up. When it's almost time for Connor to get off work Amelia begins cooking. Soon Connor walks in the apartment to be greeted with a kiss by Amelia. "Happy anniversary, " she tells him. "Happy Anniversary Mia, " he replied kissing her back as his hands started to raise the bottom of her dress slightly. But before he could get anywhere Amelia slapped his wandering hands and said " You're going to have to wait for that. I worked hard on dinner so first, we eat." "But I see only one thing I want right now." Connor tells her with lust-filled eyes. "eat first, play later. Now go clean up while I finish cooking." Doing as she says Connor goes to clean up a bit then joins her for dinner. Sitting down at the candlelit table he sees the food in front of him. " it looks great babe." Smiling Amelia kisses them as she pours them some wine. After they get done eating, they move to sit in front of the fireplace where they begin to make-out on the floor. Slowly Connor moves behind her and started kissing her neck while undoing the top of her dress. Turning around, Amelia begins to work on undoing his belt and pants while he works on his shirt. When he is left in his boxer briefs he strips the rest of amelia's dress off of her, picks her up and carries her to his bed. Laying her down he admires her body." you are so sexy. You don't even know half of the things you do to me." Connor tells her with a lustful look in his eyes. He quickly gets on the bed and hovers over Amelia kissing her hungrily. Each kiss is getting her wetter and wetter by the minute. Wanting to feel him more, she wraps her arm around his neck but he pins her arms above her head so she can't move them. Connor soon began leaving rough kisses down her body causing Amelia to moan out his name. As he made his way to her thighs he stops and looked up." I want you to beg" he says as his fingers trailed across her clit. "Connor, please." " I couldn't hear you." "Please taste me, daddy." " Good girl," he says as he takes her legs to prop them up on his shoulders and starts flicking his tongue around her clit. Closing her eyes she begins to moan out his name, gasping when he suddenly takes his index finger and enters her. He pumps in and out hard while sucking and nibbling on her clit. Amelia can soon feel tension building up in her belly causing her to squirm and arch her back. Taking his hand Connor pushes her back down on the bed. " Connor... I'm going to cum." Stopping what he is doing he looks up at her and says not yet. Pulling off his boxer briefs he climbs back on the bed and pulls Amelia up to him and begins kissing her before stopping to look her in the eyes." get on your hands and knees, put your ass up in the air. Leave your heels on." doing as he said Amelia got on all fours lowering her upper body down to the bed keeping her ass up like he said. "whose are you" he asks while rubbing her ass cheek. "Connor please" "Wrong answer," he said as he slaps her on her ass causing her to moan. "Now I'm going to ask you again, whose are you?" " I'm yours, Connor. Please just Fuck me already." " that's right your mine." he says as he enters her from behind thrusting in and out at a slow but steady pace as Amelia tries to match his pace." Fuck, Connor faster." Connor picks up his speed his thrust getting more and more sloppy, occasionally slapping her ass every now and ther,which causes Amelia to tense up, finally reaching their peak as he slams into her one last time before he pulls out causing the couple to collapse onto the bed panting trying to catch their breath. "happy anniversary baby," Connor tells her as he pulls something from underneath the mattress giving it to her. " I thought we agreed no gifts." she asks him." I've had it for a couple of months now. I was going to give it to you on your birthday but changed my mind, open it." Amelia opens it to see a ring staring back at her." Connor," she says sitting up "its not what you're thinking ," he says taking the ring from her." it's a promise ring. My promise to you is that no matter what happens nothing is going to tear us apart. I don't care what your brothers have to say when they find out. I will gladly take a beating for you because I love you. One day this ring is going to be more than just a promise ring that's also a promise." he says sliding the ring on her finger. "You love me." Amelia says crying. "I do, " " I love you too." she says before she kisses him. Soon the couple falls asleep.


	3. Pregnant?

The next morning Amelia wakes up to find Connor running his fingers along her bare waist. "Good morning," Amelia said as she kisses him. " Good Morning," "I'm going to make us some breakfast. Is there anything you want me to make." "There is only one thing I want right now." he tells Amelia as he climbs on her kissing her. " really, you didn't get enough last night." " I can never get enough of you. You're my addiction, once I get a taste I need more." he tells her before kissing her passionately. Lost in the kiss Amelia pushes Connor back down on the bed and climbs on top of him kissing him as she straddles his lap. Sitting up Connor buries his face in between her breast while placing a hand on her hip gripping it tightly as he flips her so she is laying down. Positioning himself Connor enters her thrusting at a steady pace. Soon his thrust begins to get sloppy as he feels Amelia tighten up around his hard member moaning in pleasure as she found her release. Connor grunts and lets out one final thrust before he reaches his peak. Before he can pull out Amelia wraps her legs around his waist and pulls him into a kiss. After laying there for a few seconds Amelia gets up and puts some of Connor's clothes on and heads to the kitchen to start cooking.

" Why do my clothes always look better on you," Connor asks as he walks into the kitchen. "Because I'm way hotter than you." Amelia says in a playful tone. "That I won't argue with." he tells her before kissing her."Now help me with breakfast." "What do you need me to do?" "Start cooking the bacon while I finish the pancakes." Connor starts cooking the bacon like Amelia asked while she finishes the pancakes. Soon Amelia gets a whiff of the bacon and immediately gets sick causing her to rush to the trash can. Connor seeing his girlfriend sick over a trash can immediately goes into doctor mode. " Are you ok, " he asked while seeing if she had a fever. " I'm fine, I probably just had a little too much to drink last night. Do you think you can finish up in here while I go brush my teeth?" " yeah go-ahead," Connor tells his turning his attention back to the food while Amelia went and brushed her teeth. With breakfast now done Connor makes a plate for himself and Amelia. Sitting the plates on the table Connor goes to check on Amelia since she never came out of the bathroom only to find her hunched over the toilet dry heaving. Rushing to her side he asks if she is sure she is ok." I said I'm fine" Amelia snaps. " I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you, I'm just really nauseous right now." " it's fine, do you think you can eat?" " maybe a little bit, but not much." Amelia tells him as he helps her up so she can wash her hands. After washing her hands, Amelia and Connor head back out and sit down at the table and begins to eat. Amelia doesn't eat much before deciding that she has had enough and goes to lie back down. Once Connor is finished eating he takes his and Amelia's plate to the sink and washes them before heading back to the bedroom to find Amelia laying down. Getting in the bed next to her Connor moves a few strands of hair tucking it behind her ear before asking, " do you think you could be pregnant?" Amelia's eyes snap open when he asks that. " What makes you think I'm pregnant?" "Well last night you made a mushroom ravioli and you hate the taste of mushrooms. Then this morning you get sick and you snap at me then immediately apologize, and if we're being honest we aren't exactly using any form of protection anymore." Connor tells her. Amelia sits there thinking before she gets up and heads to the bathroom pulling out a pregnancy test from underneath the sink. Reading the instructions Amelia takes the test out of the box and heads over to the toilet. After taking the test Amelia sits it down on the sink and sets a timer on her phone for 5 minutes before heading back out to the bedroom sitting down on the bed."This is going to be the longest 5 minutes of my life." Amelia tells Connor. 5 minutes go by and Amelia's phone goes off. " I can't look. You go look." she tells him. Connor kisses her on her head and gets up and heads to the bathroom before coming back out sitting next to Amelia on the bed." Well, " she asks. Looking up at her Connor takes a breath and says "we're going to be parents."


	4. Telling Will and Jay everything

It's been a week since Amelia and Connor found out they were expecting a baby. The couple was in shock at first when they found out, but Connor told Amelia that when he gave her that promise ring he meant it and that he was going to stick by her side no matter what. They truly did love each other despite the age difference. To them, age was just a number, but Will and Jay wouldn't see it like that. So they decided to keep their relationship a secret, until now. Amelia was going to tell her brothers about the baby and her relationship with Connor. Amelia decided to text Connor to give him a heads up.

_Just a heads up I'm about to tell my brothers everything. _

_Should I start digging my own grave?_

_Stop it! _

_Why not, I'm a dead man after today._

_No, your not._

_Well, I love you and our baby no matter what they say._

_I love you too._

Heading to the den, Amelia tells her brothers that she needs to talk to them about something important." what's going on sis, " Will asked. " Just know that I never meant for this to happen. I know you guys are going to be really mad at me but I'm sorry." Amelia starts to ramble. "Did you get into some kind of trouble? Do I need to call Hank?" Jay asked "No it's nothing like that. I didn't expect it to be this hard." she says before taking a breath. " I'm pregnant, " Amelia tells them. " Before you guys say anything, yes I know who the father is. I want you guys to know that I was the one who started this relationship not him. We've been together since I was 17, I really do love him and he loves me. He gave me a promise ring for our two year anniversary." "Who is he, Amelia." Jay asked. "Connor Rhodes, " she tells them not looking at Will. "Really my co-worker, Amelia I thought you knew better than this." Will says angrily. "Will I'm not exactly happy about the situation either and while I want to go out and find him so I can seriously hurt him, I think we should give Amelia a chance to explain. Amelia what are you planning on doing with the baby. You do know that he is a lot older than you." " I plan on keeping it and yes I know that he is older than me, but we don't care about the age difference. I love him and he loves me. We're going to raise this baby together." " What about college, you still have another year left before you graduate."Will ask her. "They offer online classes. I have already talked to the dean about switching to online classes. I will still be able to graduate." Amelia tells him. "look I'm going to go for a drive so I can give you guys time to think." she tells them before getting her keys and heading out the door." Well, I was not expecting that, " Jay says. "Out of all the guys in Chicago she had to go after Connor Rhodes and now she's pregnant with his baby. What are we going to do with her?" "There is nothing we can do Will, she's 19 it's her decision now." " Do you really think they love each other? How do we know he isn't just using her and isn't going to leave her now that she is pregnant?" Will questions. "We don't know that. But I have a suggestion to make, all of us sit down for dinner so we can hear their side of things." " yeah ok,"

Giving her brothers time to cool down and think Amelia heads to Connor's apartment. Walking inside she sees Connor sitting on the sofa reading a book. "Hey, " she says as she sits down on the sofa next to him. " so how dead am I?" "Well, Will is definitely mad, Jay was mad but he was calmer than Will. He did say he wanted to find you and hurt you. I told them everything now I'm just giving them time to think and calm down." Amelia tells him when she gets a text from Jay telling her that they need to talk. "Well, I better go and face the music," she tells him before kissing him and gets up to leave. "let me know how it goes." Amelia heads back to her car and heads home. Walking in the door Amelia finds her brothers waiting for her. "Well let's get this over with, who is going to yell at me first." "We aren't going to yell at you we just want to talk." Jay tells her. "We want to have dinner with the two of you so we can try and understand some things. You guys can pick the place and the time. Also, have you seen a doctor yet?" Will explains. " I go tomorrow to see the doctor." Amelia tells him. "I'm not happy about this at all, it's going to take me some time to get used to. I just want to know why Connor?" "You know me when I want something I get it, Connor was it for me. He makes me happy Will." Standing up Will heads to his room not saying anything causing Amelia to become upset. " he hates me now doesn't he?" she ask Jay on the verge of crying. Getting up Jay goes and sits next to his sister to comfort her, " no he doesn't hate you, neither do I. We're just not happy about the situation. Connor is a lot older than you." "The age difference doesn't matter to us. Age is just a number. if two people love each other that should be the thing that matters, not their age."Amelia says as she gets up and heads to her room calling Connor to tell him what happened and to plan a dinner for the four of them.


	5. Dinner for four

The next day Amelia and Connor went to the first baby appointment to find out that she is almost three months. They decided to have dinner with Will and Jay later on that night at a little Italian place they like to go to. Right now Amelia decided to go shopping to find something to wear for later that night. "Are you nervous about dinner tonight?" Amelia asks Connor. "Not really, I meant it when I said I would gladly take a beating from your brothers for you. I am glad that it's in a public place so I have a better chance of coming out alive." "Stop it, I won't let them hurt you." " Are you nervous about tonight?" "a little, they both have had time to really think about it. What if they end up hating me. Jay says they won't but I just feel like they will." " I could tell you were nervous, you like to shop when you get nervous. As for your brothers, I don't think that they could ever hate you they maybe just a little disappointed with you." Connor tells her as they pull into the mall parking lot. getting out they head to some of Amelia's favorite stores to get her mind off of things. After spending about an hour at the mall the couple decided to head back to Connor's apartment and relax for the rest of the day watching movies. Amelia was curled up in Connor's lap while they watched 50 shades of grey when out of the blue Amelia says " I'm not going to lie but I kind of want a red room now. Just the thought of owning one is hot." Connor looks at Amelia. " Really and just what would you do in this red room of yours." "I think you mean just what would you do to me in that red room." Amelia tells him before she kisses him while grinding her hips against his lap causing Connor to groan in the kiss. Picking Amelia up, Connor carries her to the bedroom shutting the door with his foot making his way over to the bed tossing Amelia down on the bed.

After spending hours of making passionate love, the couple decided that it was time to start getting ready for dinner so they got up and went to take a shower. After a very steamy shower session, Amelia and Connor start to get ready. They leave and head to the restaurant after Amelia finishes her hair and makeup.

Pulling up to the restaurant they see Will and Jay standing in the front waiting for them. Parking the car Connor and Amelia get out and head to the front of the restaurant where they meet Jay and Will. "Hey, guys are we ready to go in?" Amelia asks looking at her brothers. "Yeah let's get this over with." Will says not too happy about the situation. Heading inside they are greeted by the hostess who asks if they have a reservation. "We do, it should be under Rhodes." Connor tells her. Looking down at her list she sees the name Rhodes then looks back up at them and says "Lucy will show you to your table." The four of them follow Lucy as she guides them to their table. " Your waiter will be with you shortly." she tells them as they sit down and look through the menu. A few minutes go by when their waiter arrives at their table. "Can I start you guys off with something to drink?" "Yes, can I get the strongest drink you have?" Will asks. "Ok. What can I get the rest of you?" " I'll have a scotch, make it a double," Jay says. Nodding his head the waiter looks at Amelia and Connor. " Can I get a water." Amelia asks. "Make that two." Connor says. "Alright, I'll be back with your drinks shortly." the waiter tells them. "So, please help us try and understand this relationship. You do realize that you are old enough to be her brother right." Jay says. " I already told you we don't care about the age difference." Amelia tells her brother causing Will to speak up. " he was talking to Connor, not you Amelia. Now would you please answer the question." "Like she said the age difference doesn't matter to us." "Amelia tells us that you love her. How do we know you weren't just using her and are going to leave her now that she's pregnant." "Let me stop you right there Will. I would never do that to Mia. I really do love your sister and I gave her a ring and made a promise to her that I would be here for her and this baby. I'm not going anywhere. If you two want to beat the living hell out of me that's fine. I would gladly take a beating for your sister, why because I love her." Connor tells both Jay and Will while grabbing Amelia's hand as the waiter brings them their drinks and takes their order. "Amelia you're only 19, you haven't even really lived life yet. Are you really ready to settle down and be a mom? Are you sure that this is even love that you feel, what happens if you end up falling in love with someone else in the future?" Jay asks his sister while taking a sip of his drink. " Who says I can't live life while raising a child, and yes it is love that I feel." Amelia tells her brother before sighing. "I know you two will never be happy about this, but if you can't at least accept it somehow then I'm sorry but I can't have you in my life anymore. That's why I'm moving in with Connor." Amelia says leaving her brothers stunned as she gets up and leaves the table.


	6. Having to improvise and talking with Jay

After dinner with her brothers, Connor and Amelia went back to his apartment. "Well, that was an eventful dinner. Did you really mean it when you said if they can't find a way to accept us that you were going to cut them out of your life?" Connor asks as they head into the bedroom. " I did, I love my brothers I really do. But if they can't accept that you and this baby are now my family then I'm better off without them. I don't need any negativity like that around me right now, it will only stress me out more." Amelia tells him as she takes off her jewelry and heels before sitting down on the bed. Taking off his shirt, Connor suddenly remembered Amelia's comment from earlier that day. Turning to her Connor tells her to lay down on the bed and close her eyes. Amelia does as he says laying down on the bed closing her eyes only to hear a drawer open and close. Soon she feels Connor take her hands and bound them together behind her back."Connor what are you doing." "Well, it's not exactly a red room so I'm going to have to improvise." he tells her before climbing on top of her being careful around her stomach. Connor begins to kiss her neck as he unties the top of her romper pulling it down moving his attention to her breasts taking one in his hand massaging it while he puts the other one in his mouth swirling her nipple around with his tongue causing Amelia to moan and squirm. This goes on for a good few minutes until he stops pulling the rest of her romper down kissing her body along the way. Connor begins to kiss Amelia's hips and thighs causing chills to run down her spine as he starts to remove her thong before tossing it to the side only to bury his head in between her thighs. Taking his tongue Connor let one slow long lick from that sweet honeypot that he loved so much to her clit causing Amelia to moan and shudder in pleasure. Looking up at Amelia, Connor tells her that she always did taste good only for him to quickly resume what he was doing before. With his head buried back in her between her thighs, Connor began sucking and nibbling on her clit almost like he was a starved man trying to savor what would probably be his last meal. Amelia's legs begin to shake as her cries of pleasure get louder with every lick. A familiar sensation began to form in Amelia's stomach but slowly begins to disappear when she sees that Connor has stopped what he was doing denying her an orgasm before heading over to one of the drawers he lets her use and pulls something out. "you didn't think I'd find this did you." Connor says as he turns around holding her vibrator. " I'll admit I'm a little bit hurt. Do I not pleasure you enough?" "You do I promise, it's just for when you work late and I get lonely." "well, we're about to see which one of us gives you the most pleasure. Me or your little friend here." Connor says as he begins to remove his pants and boxer briefs before climbing on the bed entering Amelia at a slow pace at first but begins thrusting hard and fast causing her muscles to tighten up around him with every push. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." is all Amelia could say as Connor contained to pound into her causing the headboard to hit the wall. Connor began to groan as his thrusts were getting sloppier as a fire raged inside of Amelia. Not able to hold it in much longer, Amelia begins to cry out in pleasure as she cums, Connor reaching his release soon after Amelia causing him to fall down on the bed next to her trying to catch his breath. " what you're not going to use my little friend against me." Amelia asks when Connor starts to untie her hands. " Oh, I will, just not tonight. I have to be at work early in the morning for surgery and I think the people who live around us have probably heard enough for tonight." Connor tells her before kissing her on her head. Soon the two fall asleep.

The next morning Connor wakes up to his alarm and quickly shuts it off so it won't wake Amelia up. Taking a quick shower Connor gets dressed and leaves for work. Amelia woke up around 10 am, got dressed and went and sat on the sofa watching some tv. Around lunchtime, there was a knock on the door. Standing up Amelia went to answer the door to find her brother Jay standing there. "Can we talk?" he asked her causing Amelia to open the door wider and let him. Heading over to the sofa Amelia turns the tv off so they could talk. "Look about last night I'm sorry about the way I made you feel. I thought a lot about what you said last night about you cutting me and Will out of your life, and I can't speak for Will but just know that even though I'm not too happy about the whole relationship and I still think you need to have a chance to live your life, just know that it's going to take some time but somehow I'm willing to accept the fact that you're going to have a family of your own and Connor is a part of that family. You're my baby sister Amelia and I don't want to lose you." Jay tells her causing Amelia to cry and hug her brother. " I don't want to lose you either, or Will. I'm glad you're willing to accept it. I just wish Will could, Connor really does take good care of me. Once I had a nasty stomach virus and he made me stay in bed all day. He even learned how to make homemade chicken noodle soup from the old lady that used to live across the hall. That's all he would let me eat and if I needed to go to the bathroom he would carry me. I just wish I could make Will see that instead of the whole age difference." "Well, maybe you should find a way to show him. I got to get back to work so I'll see you later, love you, sis." Jay says as he begins to walk out the door leaving Amelia to think about what Jay just said.


	7. The truth

Later on, that night when Connor got home from work, he found Amelia asleep on the sofa. When Connor went to pick Amelia up she began to stir and opened her eyes."Home already, what time is it, " she asks sitting up. "Almost 10:30," Connor tells her as he sits down on the sofa while pulling Amelia against his chest. "How was it working with Will today? Did he give you any problems?" "I don't want to talk about it, let's just say that everyone at work plus some patients officially know about us." "What happened, please tell me." "Long story short, Will got mad at me and started yelling at me about how I was taking advantage of you in front of everyone. Well, the husband of the patient I was treating decided to go to the board of directors and explain his concerns about how he was worried a possible rapist was treating his wife. So I've been suspended without pay until they do a full investigation, so don't be surprised if you get called to answer some questions." "I'm going to kill him." Amelia says standing up getting ready to head to the door when Connor pulls her back down. "No your not. You're going to stay here with me and just forget about him. I don't need you getting upset right now and doing something that could put you or our baby at risk. You and this baby are the best things that have happened to me in a long time and I don't want to lose that. Now tell me what you did today." " I watched tv, Jay came over and we talked, then I slept." "What did Jay want?" "He wanted to apologize for how things played out at dinner. He also told me that even though he's not happy with the situation, that in time he would find some way to accept that I'm going to have a family of my own. You being apart of said family." "Well, it's good that you have Jay at least." "I just wish Will would stop being so stubborn. I think I'm going to go to bed." Amelia says kissing Connor before standing up and goes to bed. Standing up Connor goes to the kitchen and pours himself a drink before sitting back down on the sofa. Laughing bitterly, Connor takes a sip of his drink and thinks about how Will is worried that he is going to end up hurting Amelia when it's really Will who is the one hurting Amelia, thinking back to the hurt look on her face from when he told her what had happened at work today before finishing his drink and going to bed.

*two months later *

With the investigation now over, Connor has been back to work for almost a week now and everyone can feel the tension between Will and Connor. Amelia is now four months pregnant and depressed because she misses her brother. Jay has started getting used to the idea of having a niece or nephew, any chance he gets he always talks about how he thinks Amelia will make a great mom even if she is still young. When it's Jay's lunchtime, he heads over to Connor's apartment to have lunch with Amelia like he does every day now to try and cheer her up. When Jay gets to the apartment, he knocks on the door before waiting for about five minutes until Amelia answers the door. "Hey sis what's for lunch?" Jay asks as he walks inside the apartment. "There is some leftover takeout from last might if you want it. I'm not very hungry." Amelia says feeling a little gloomy. "Amelia you need to eat. This isn't good for you or the baby." Jay tells his sister looking at her with sad eyes. " I had a sandwich before you got here." Amelia tells him pointing to a half-eaten sandwich. Jay accepts that she at least did try to eat something and lets it go before heading to the kitchen to get the leftover takeout. After reheating the takeout Jay and Amelia sit down at the table and talk as he begins to eat. "So how did the doctor visit go yesterday?" "It was good," Amelia says as she stands up to go get something only for her to slide it towards her brother saying "Say hey to your nephew." " You finally know what you're having. Shouldn't you be happy right now and going shopping like crazy?" "I am happy. I can't wait to meet him, I just wish this whole pregnancy was over. You know when I always thought about having kids, I imagined that the pregnancy and everything would be a happy time. Everyone would be celebrating a new baby joining the family and when I would be in the hospital giving birth, the people that are close to me would be sitting in the waiting room waiting anxiously waiting for the baby to arrive. In reality, pregnancy sucks. I only have you and Connor here to somewhat celebrate. I'm not going to have a baby shower because again it's just you me and Connor. I'm starting to wish that I never even got pregnant or even got with Connor so things would be like they were before. Connor and Will would be friends and I would still have both of my brothers." Amelia says as she starts to cry when her hormones get the best of her. Hugging his sister Jay just lets her cry and tells her everything is going to be alright. Eventually, Amelia cries herself to sleep in Jay's arms, so he carries his sister to her bed lays her down and leaves making his way to med to talk to Will. Walking inside Jay asks April where he can find Connor and Will at. "Will is on his lunch break in the doctor's lounge and Connor just finished up surgery." "Can you tell Connor to meet me in the doctor's lounge, I need to talk to him and Will both." " I'll page him now. Should I have security on standby just in case?" "No everything will be fine once the truth is out." Jay tells her making his way down to the doctor's lounge to find Will eating his lunch. "Amelia needs to know the truth, Will. You haven't seen her lately, she barely eats now because she is so depressed from missing you. No more lies, it's time to tell the truth. Starting with Connor." Jays says as Connor walks into the doctor's lounge. "April said you wanted to talk to me, is Amelia alright?" "Other than her still being depressed she's fine. Congrats by the way, she told me you guys found out that it's a boy. But I'm here because it's time Amelia knew the truth about something that now only me and Will know about, and I swear Will if you don't tell them I will." Standing up Will lets out a Sigh before he begins to explain the big secret. "First I'm not mad that you and Amelia are together. When she first told me I was but that night at the restaurant when you were quick to defend her and how she threatened to cut us out of her life, I knew then that you two really did love each other. I'm mad at myself because I broke a promise I made when I was 16. It was the day Amelia was born, I promised her that I would protect her and make sure she got to experience everything she needed to about life. The big secret is Amelia isn't my sister, she's my daughter."


	8. Will's story

"I'm sorry but please explain to me if Amelia is really your daughter then why does she think you're her brother?" As Connor inquired about the truth of Amelia's parentage. "I was 16 and in love with this girl. She didn't have a family so she bounced around in foster care until she ran away and started living out of her car. Her name was Lyla and we ended up going to school together. She didn't really talk to anyone at school, so when I tried to be her friend at first she pretty much ignored me. Eventually, we became friends and when I found out about her living in her car I would sometimes sneak her into my room when it was really cold out so she could have a place warm to sleep. We started dating right after she turned 17. I'm sure I don't have to tell you how babies are made since Amelia is pregnant. Anyway, one day at school Lyla passes out and they rush her to the hospital. After numerous amounts of testing, we find out that not only was Lyla pregnant, she also had cancer which she refused treatment until after she had the baby. So she ended up staying with us during the pregnancy and Amelia was born a month early. Lyla immediately started her treatment right after she gave birth, but it was too late. She died a week after Amelia was born. Since I didn't know how to raise a kid and Lyla pretty much gave up her life for Amelia to be born, I didn't want to give her up so my mom thought it would be best if her and my dad raised Amelia like she was our sibling. Every time I look at Amelia I see Lyla staring back at me." Will explains but before Connor can even say anything they both are being called down to ED for an emergency. Will and Connor both leave the doctor's lounge with Jay following them. When they get to ED, Connor asks what do they have, only for her to tell them they aren't working in this case because the patient is Amelia. " Is she ok." "what about the baby." " I knew I should have stayed with her." Will Jay and Connor all say at the same time. "Both Amelia and the baby are fine. Amelia, however, has gone into premature labor and we are trying to stop it. Something else that I've noticed is her weight, but we will worry about that later. Right now she needs you to be there for her." Mrs. Goodwin tells them as she leads them to Amelia's room before leaving them alone. "You should go in and sit with her. We'll wait out here." Will tells Connor before he and Jay find somewhere to sit. When Connor walks into Amelia's room he immediately notices the panicked look on her face before rushing to Amelia's side." Hey, it's ok, I'm right here." Connor says before he grabs her hand and kissed it. "Connor it's too soon for him to be born." "I know, they are doing everything they can to keep him from coming out. Your brothers are outside, they are both worried about you." " Would you sit here and hold my hand." " I will do absolutely anything for you." Connor tells Amelia as he sits down and holds her hand only for Amelia to fall asleep shortly after.

An hour later Amelia is now awake, sitting up relieved that they were able to stop the labor when Connor tells her that Will needs to talk to her about something. Getting up Connor walks out only for Will to walk in. It is silent between the two until Will begins to tell her everything he told Connor earlier that day. When Will was finished telling her the truth, Amelia was shocked to learn that Will was actually her dad.

Out in the hallway, Natalie begins telling Connor and Jay that she wants to keep Amelia in the hospital for a few days since she is concerned about her weight, asking if Amelia is eating ok. " She's been depressed with everything that is going on so when she eats it's not that much. I try to get her to eat as much as possible." Connor tells Natalie before Jay decides to speak up. " When he's at work I stop by twice a day and eat with her. She really doesn't eat a lot now." "Ok, I'm going to give her some medicine that will help her work up an appetite. I also think it would be a good idea for her to speak to Dr. Charles." Natalie tells them before walking away.

**Ok, you guys what should Amelia's first reaction to Will being her dad be? Also, I'm no medical expert so bear with me on all the medical stuff. The only thing I know anything about is depression and that sucks itself.**

**XoXo Ali**


	9. You're still our sister

"So you're my dad huh?" Amelia asks now looking up at Will after the shock finally wore off. " Yeah, I'm your dad. Look I'm still your brother no matter what, same with Jay. Mom thought it would be best if she and dad raised you like our sibling. I'm sorry we never told you." "Can I be honest with you. Growing up I kinda always know that I wasn't their kid, I just thought that I was adopted." "How did you figure it out." "I mean I look nothing like you or Jay, and the lack of pictures from the day I was born kinda gave it away." "There are pictures of you from the day you were born, along with some of Lyla and something she made for you." "What was she like?" "Lyla, she was a lot like you. Stubborn, not afraid to stand up for something she believed in. But she also had a soft side that not many people saw. You look exactly like her, sometimes I see you making these faces and I have to remind myself that you two are completely different people. With you definitely inheriting her attitude is the reason why I think you're going to be a great mother." Will tells Amelia as he grabs her hand and holds it for that last part causing her to cry. "Do you think you could forgive me for being stupid?" Will asks her. "If it means that things can go back to the way they were then, of course, I can. " Amelia says before pausing for a second. "So how does it feel knowing that someone you considered a friend is going to be the father of your grandson and possibly be your future son in law?" Amelia asks while smirking. "No, just no. It's uncle and if anything brother in law. You're still my sister."

"He's been in there for quite a while and it's pretty quiet now, you don't think Amelia has killed him do you?" Jay asks looking to Connor. "Normal Amelia possibly, pregnant Amelia yes." Connor replied shortly before Will came out and told them it was ok for them to come in. When Jay and Connor walk into Amelia's room they are pleased to see a happy Amelia. "Well, there's my favorite uncle." Amelia says while looking at Jay. "Well, I see you took the news better than I thought you would, and I'm still your brother even if Will is your dad." Jay says. " I'm her brother just like you are Jay. Mom and dad were the ones who raised Amelia so they will always be her parents. Also, we weren't as smart as we thought we were. She kind of knew something was up growing up when she never saw any pictures from when she was first born or why she looked different than the rest of us. She just thought she was adopted." Will explained while Amelia just nodded her head. "Mia the doctor is concerned about your weight. You're going to have to start eating more." Connor tells her. "I know, I know I already got a big speech from dad just before you guys came in here." "You're not going to let this go anytime soon, are you?" Will ask only for Amelia to shake her head at him. "Well, I'm glad that we got to talk and that they were able to stop the labor. I'm going to see if there is anybody that needs help." Will tells Amelia before hugging her and going back to ED. "Jay would you be an awesome uncle and go get me something to eat." "One I'm still your brother and two what do you want to eat." "A chicken sandwich with mayonnaise barbecue sauce lots of pickles and some lettuce and tomatoes." "That doesn't even sound good." Jay says looking at his sister as he begins to walk out the door. " it's not my fault the baby wants a weird combination of food." Amelia yells at him before turning her attention to Connor now that finally alone again. "I'm sorry if we scared you." "I'm just glad you two are safe. I don't know what I would do if I lost the two of you. " "So how long am I stuck in here?" "Just a couple of days but I'm going to be here with you at night so you won't be alone. I just have to find some time to go home and get some spare clothes." "Do you think you could bring me my computer while you're at it." "Of course, Anything else you need?" "No, just my computer." Amelia tells him before Connor leans down and kisses her. " Ok guys do you think you could keep the PDA to a minimum when I come around." Jay tells the couple as he brings Amelia her food. "You know the ladies in the cafeteria looked at me funny when I requested for this to be made." "Again not my fault, you can thank your nephew for it. Also, do you think that maybe you could stay here just a bit longer so Connor can run home and get a few things?" "And get to spend more time with my favorite sister, absolutely." " I'm your only sister. Now that I have someone with me you can go get everything." Amelia says as she looks at Connor for that last part. " I won't be gone long I promise." Connor tells her before kissing her causing Jay to groan. "Come on you guys, I'm still standing right here." " I will be right back." Connor tells the pair of siblings as he begins to walk out the door. With Connor now gone, Jay and Amelia begin to talk. " I'm glad you and Will talked things out." "I am too, so how well did you know Lyla?" Amelia asked causing Jay to tell her everything he could remember about Lyla.


	10. It's nice to meet you

After spending only one night in the hospital Amelia was ready to go home."But I'm eating now so I don't see why I can't go home today." Amelia argued. "Because the doctor wants you to stay at least one more night," Connor told his very annoyed pregnant girlfriend. "Now I have to go to work. Please be nice to the nurse while I'm gone, She's just trying to help you. I'll try to come by on my lunch break now go back to sleep, I love you." Connor told Amelia before he kissed her then goes to work. Soon after Connor left Amelia went back to sleep and slept till lunch. When Amelia woke up she got on her computer and started some of her school work, then started looking into houses for her Connor and the baby.

It was a busy day down in the ED since the flu season had finally hit. Just when Will thought things were finally starting to calm down Claire Rhodes walked into the ED Complaining about a headache and fever. Will immediately called for Connor to come down. Even though he knew Connor couldn't work on his sister Will figured that he should know that Claire was there because he would want someone to do it for him if it were Amelia. "What's going on Will?" " It's your sister Connor. She is complaining about a headache and fever. Since the flu is running around I'm going to run some tests to rule out the possibility of anything else." "Ok, Do me a favor, Will. Can you not mention Amelia and the baby to Claire or my father if he comes in. I'm going to tell Claire I just got to figure out how, but if she finds out she will tell our dad." " I won't say anything," Will reassures Connor.

After getting tired of sitting in bed all-day Amelia decided to get a wheelchair and head down to see her brother. Wheeling herself down to the ED Amelia saw that Connor was arguing with someone. Looking away for just a second Connor saw Amelia sitting nearby in a wheelchair causing him to sigh and walk over to her. "Connor we are not done talking. Do not walk away from me." the older man shouts when Connor finally reaches Amelia. "Amelia, what are you doing down here? You should be in bed." "I was tired of being stuck in bed and decided to come and see Will. Who was that you were arguing with?" " It was my dad. My sister came in thinking that she had the flu but after Will ran some test it showed that she has meningitis. You really should get back to bed, I will walk with you." Connor tells Amelia as he began to push her back to her room not noticing that his dad had been watching him the entire time that he was with his girlfriend.

"Excuse me, but do you know who that young lady is that my son was talking to." Cornelius Rhodes asked looking at Dr. Bekker. "Her, that was Amelia Halstead, Connor's girlfriend. She was brought it yesterday because she went into premature labor." Ava tells him happy to share all the information she can about the two."Do you know what room she's staying in?" " Room 314," "Thank you, Dr. Bekker, " Cornelius says and begins to walk away.

After Connor left Amelia in her room she decided to watch some tv when a sudden knock on the door interrupted her focus on the tv. "Come in, " Amelia called out looking at the door when it opened to reveal Cornelius Rhodes. "By the look on your face, it appears that you already know who I am. I'm guessing that Connor has told you about me, Funny thing he never mentioned it to me that he was seeing someone let alone that I'm going to be a grandfather. Cornelius Rhodes, it's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Halstead. Do you mind if we talk for a few minutes?" "Not at all, take a seat," Amelia tells him. After pulling a seat up Cornelius and Amelia begin to talk. "Forgive me for asking but how old are you exactly Amelia?" "I'm 19," "I see, and how long have you and Connor been together exactly?" "Since I turned 17," " you're pretty young to be with someone Connor's age. A girl like you I bet could have any guy she wanted, and out of all of them, you chose my son and are now expecting a child with him. It wouldn't have anything to do with him being a Rhodes now is it?" " Excuse me, you think I'm with Connor just because he has Money. Well, you're wrong, I like a challenge and your son was a challenge to me. Whenever I would flirt with him he would brush me off like some teenager who was crushing on him and would soon get over it but that didn't happen. Instead, I kept up with the flirting and soon after Connor started to flirt back. A few days after I turned 17 he asked me out on a date and we've been together ever since. Your son loves me and I love him, not his money. The most expensive thing he has ever given me is this promise ring. Do you want to know why, because I told him when we first started dating that if he ever went crazy and spent his money on stuff that would just go to waste like flowers or something that I would smack him upside his head until he got some sense knocked into his brain? Our dates consist of going to the movies and walks in the park, Very rarely do we go to this little Italian place because I don't want to be pampered with his money. I grew up in a working-class family that didn't have things handed to them. That's why when our son comes, he's going to have to work for his money. I think it would be best if you leave now seeing as how I went into premature labor yesterday. I don't need any more stress added to me but thank you for stopping by and it was nice to meet you. I hope Claire feels better soon." Amelia tells Cornelius before pressing the call button and asking if they can send Dr. Manning in to see her. When Cornelius left the room he could immediately see why his son was in love with this young girl. She had the same attitude that his late wife Elizabeth had.

"Hey, Amelia what's going on they said you wanted to see me?" Natalie asked as she walked into the room. "I did, I know I probably could have gotten someone else to do it but I trust you the most since you've been seeing Will, do you think you can check on the baby for me. I just had the pleasure of meeting Cornelius Rhodes. Some things were said and I may have gotten a little worked up more than I should have." "Of course, let's take a look, shall we." After spreading the gel on Amelia's stomach, Natalie begins the ultrasound. "And there is your son. He has a nice strong heartbeat." Natalie tells Amelia with a smile on her face before looking at the ultrasound with some slight concern. Noticing the look on Natalie's face Amelia asked if something was wrong only for Natalie to tell her that she is going to get a co-worker to look at the ultrasound and that she might want to get Connor.

After receiving a text from Amelia saying that something could be wrong with the baby, both Will and Connor rush to her room to find Natalie sitting with a crying Amelia. " Natalie, what's wrong did something happen with the baby?" Connor asked fearfully. "I think it would be best if Amelia told you. Will come wait outside with me so we can give them a minute." Will was reluctant to leave not knowing what was wrong with his sister but he followed Natalie out into the hallway. When Connor and Amelia were left alone, Connor immediately sits down in the chair that Natalie was just sitting in and grabs his girlfriend's hand causing her to stop crying and look at him. " what's wrong Mia?" right after those words left Connor's mouth Amelia immediately pulled her hand back from his and smacked him on his head. " You idiot, not only did you manage to get me pregnant. You somehow managed to put two babies inside of me." " Wait what, " "I'm pregnant with twins you big dummy." Amelia tells him with a smile on her face.


	11. Mini gender reveal

"We're having twins?" Connor asked looking at Amelia in shock. "We are," Amelia told him laughing. " Apparently our son wanted to be the star of the show. Natalie said that baby b was in the perfect position for her to find out the gender but I wanted to wait for you. So we're about to have a mini gender reveal sort of. We are just waiting on Jay to get here. Not even a second later Jay burst into the room worried about his sister with Will and Natalie following him. "Is the baby ok?" "They baby is fine, they both are." "What" Jay and Will both Exclaimed. "I'm having twins. Natalie knows the gender of baby b. So now that you all are here she's going to tell us what baby b is." "Well, you're going to have to wait for just a few more minutes until I get back because I want this to be special for you. I'll be right back." Natalie says before she leaves the room. "So twins huh? You guys are going to have your hands full." Jay said smiling. "I hope you're both ready for sleepless nights." Will commented. "We've got this." Amelia told her brothers confidently while grabbing Connor's hand. "I do have a question though, why was Natalie doing an ultrasound?" Connor asked looking confused. "Because I asked her to after I had a unexpected visit from your father. Some things were said and I got a little worked up." "My father was here, what did he say to you?" "I don't want to talk about it right now. We should be celebrating baby b." "Did he say how he found out you were here." "Well I know you didn't tell him because he mentioned it, so it had to be someone who works here." When she mentioned that Connor looked up at Will. "Don't look at me I didn't say anything." Will said before when a knock on the door interrupted the conversation. "Come in," Amelia yelled causing Natalie to enter the room while carrying a small gift bag and blue teddy bear. "I hope you don't mind but I brought a few people along to join in on the celebration." Natalie tells Amelia and Connor as Maggie, Sharon, and April walk into the room. "Now this is for baby boy Rhodes, and in this bag will reveal baby bs gender." Natalie said handing Amelia the blue teddy bear and the gift bag. "Ok is everybody ready?" Amelia asked only to be met with a chorus of yeses. "Ok can I get a countdown?" "3,2,1" Everyone shouted before Amelia pulled the tissue paper out of the bag only for her to drop the bag crying when she sees the color inside the bag. "Well what is it." Both Will and Jay asked at the same time causing Amelia to pull out a pink bear just like the blue one. "It's a girl." Amelia said.

"Congratulations you guys." Sharon said as she congratulated the couple before she had to get back to work. "We better get back to work to congrats though." Maggie and April both said before they left. The couples celebration is cut short when Connor and Will are both called in on an emergency. Will hugged his sister before he gets rushed out the door, leaving Connor behind to give Amelia a quick kiss then hurry out the door. Not long after the two left Jay received a call from Voight telling him that he since he was already at the hospital to go down to the ED they have two gun shot victims coming in. " Sis I gotta go duty calls." Jay said as he hugged her then rushed out the door leaving Natalie and Amelia alone. "Well I guess it's just you and me now." Natalie said as she sat down in a chair next to the bed. "I guess, Hey nat can I ask you something." "Sure," "Do people around here think I'm with Connor for his money?" " Of course not, did it shock us when we all found out that you two are together yes. But when you were brought in yesterday you could see it on his face how worried he was for you. I can tell he really loves you." "He makes me happy. Whenever I'm having a bad day all he has to do is just hold me in his arms and I'm instantly in a better mood." "That's because You love him. Amelia when Cornelius came and saw you did he accuse you of being after Connor's money." "Yeah" "Don't listen to a thing that man says. He's always trying to ruin something good that Connor has going for him. Just for the record I totally ship Camelia. So do Maggie, April and Sharon. You're good for Connor." Natalie tells Amelia causing her to smile. "Can you do me a favor and not mention this to Connor. His relationship with his father is already strained enough, I'm going to tell him I just got to figure out how." "He won't hear a word out of me." " Thanks Nat."


	12. Stuck in an elevator

Four months later

Amelia is now 8 months pregnant and a lot has happened since she was released from the hospital. Connor immediately confronted his dad about what he said to Amelia when he met her, Cornelius actually apologized to his son and girlfriend telling them that he actually liked Amelia and could see why Connor fell in love with her. He also asked if there was anyway he could be involved in his grandsons life, it took a lot of convincing from Amelia telling Connor that their children need at least one grandparent in their life and when that still didn't convince him, she kicked it up a notch and used the one thing she knew would work, sex. Connor eventually agreed to be civil with his dad for his children's sake. Claire was excited to find out that she was going to be an aunt though Amelia did give the two a rule, Not to buy the babies any extravagant gifts. Connor and Amelia decided to buy a house that would fit their growing family settling on a four bedroom two bath that they liked. Problems began to arise in the couples relationship with Ava Bekker constantly trying to break the couple up now. Today though Will and Jay were going to surprise Amelia with a baby shower at their apartment. "I still don't see why I had to get all dressed up just to go to Will and Jays just to have lunch." Amelia said as she looked at Connor miserably. "They just asked that you get dressed up." "Well I'm not happy about it. My back is hurting, I can't see my feet anymore and I wish these two little monsters would just get here already." "Did you just call our babies monsters?" "Yes because that's what they're being right now." " Well you look beautiful." Connor tells her looking at her outfit.

"Can we please just go and get this over with?" Amelia asked wishing the day was over with. " Hey just a few more weeks and those little monsters will be keeping us up at night with their crying." Connor tells her before kissing her.

Skipping the car ride

While in the elevator Connor noticed that Amelia was rubbing her stomach and asked if she was ok. "I'm fine they just keep kicking hard." Amelia tells him just before the elevator breaks down in between floors. " Well this isn't good." Connor said as he kept hitting the emergency call button. " It's about to get a whole lot worse because my water just broke." "Just stay calm and breath, I'm going to try and get us help." Connor tells her before he pulls out his phone to see that he barely has any service. "I hope this works." He says to himself as he began to send a text to both Will and Jay.

Up in their apartment everyone was waiting for Amelia and Connor to arrive when the power went out just as Will and Jay received a text from Connor. _Stuck in elevator , babies on the way, send help. _ Causing both brothers to panic.


	13. They're here

15 minutes have passed since Amelia's water broke and her labor has progressed quickly to the point where she had to lie down with Connor sitting behind her. Jay and Will quickly found what floor they were stuck in between and let the two know that Chief Boden was sending some of his men to help them. "This isn't suppose to happen like this." Amelia said as she squeezed on Connor's hand trying to breathe through a contraction. "I know, just remember to breathe. Boden's men will get us out of here and we're going get you to the hospital." Connor told Amelia trying to reassure her that everything would be okay when Matt Casey suddenly appeared at the top of the elevator shaft. "How are you doing Amelia?" Casey asked as he climbed down into the elevator with them. "In a lot of pain. Please get me out of here I really don't want to have my babies in an elevator." "We're working on it, the power to the whole city went down. I'm going to have Shay come down here and take a look at you ok." Matt tells her before radioing Shay to come down. 5 minutes later Shay appeared and joined the three."Alright Amelia I'm just going to see how you are doing." Shay tells her before placing a sheet over Amelia's lower half before sliding her dress up to see how far her labor has progressed. "Okay, Amelia I can see baby A's head so these babies are coming now and there is no stopping it. Do you care if we remove your dress so we can get you more comfortable." "Please do I never even wanted to get dressed up today, but Will and Jay insisted on it. I have no idea why." Amelia tells Shay as Connor begins to help remove her dress. " they had a surprise baby shower planned for you." Connor finally admitted as he covered her up with the rest of the sheet. "Alright Amelia I need you to push on the next contraction." Shay tells her. Amelia nods her head and began to push when she felt the next contraction. After a few minutes of pushing they are greeted by the sound of crying. " It's a boy, " Shay says as she hands him to Matt so he can clean him off. A few minutes pass by before Amelia starts to push again.

After pushing for almost 45 minutes they are again greeted by the sound of crying when suddenly the power comes back on. " It's a girl, " Shay tells Amelia and Connor as Matt lays Baby boy Rhodes down on his mother's chest so he can clean up Baby Girl Rhodes while Shay cleans up Amelia.

After waiting for what felt like forever in the lobby Casey radioed in that they were all clear to take Amelia to the hospital now. "Alright everyone I'm going to need you to clear a path." Severide called out causing everyone to do as he said when suddenly the elevator doors opened, Shay and Matt wheeling Amelia out on a gurney with her son on her chest while Connor carried their daughter. "You know you two could have just told me that yall were throwing me a baby shower." Amelia said as she looked at her brothers. "Well I guess it really doesn't matter now. But I hope you know that you have a lot of presents to open when you get to the hospital." Will tells her.

Skipping the hospital ride

Now settled into a room the Doctor's all agreed that mom and both babies were fine when a sudden knock on the door interrupted a sweet moment between the proud new parents. "Come in, " Amelia called out only to see her brothers, all of Connor's coworkers and Erin walk-in carrying gifts causing the two to laugh. "So before you open all of these gifts I gotta ask. What are their names? " Jay asked looking at his sister. "Jay, Will I would like for you to meet your nephew Caiden. Now since she was a surprise we both thought of names for her but couldn't agree on any of them except one. We decided to name her after someone who I would consider to be the strongest woman I've ever heard of but never really got to meet, so say hello to your niece Lyla." When the brothers hear that they both smile, Will, fighting back tears when he finally gets a good look at his niece. "She looks just like you did when you were born. Can I see her for a minute?" "Of course, Jay do you want to hold your nephew?"Amelia asked looking at him. "Let me see the little guy." Jay said taking Caiden from her as Will began to talk to Lyla. "You look just like your mother, I just hope for your parent's sake you don't inherit her attitude. I know you won't ever get to meet her but just know that your grandma is smiling and watching over you and your brother." When Will said that it caused Jay, Amelia, And Connor to all smile since they were the only ones who knew the truth about what he meant.


	14. Two years later

Two years later

It's been two years since the twins were born and a lot has happened since then. Will and Natalie broke up but still remain friends, Jay and Erin now live together and are expecting their first child. Ava Bekker finally gave up on pursuing Connor when Cornelius threatened to have her fired and said he would ruin her career. Claire was completely in love with her niece and nephew, even going as far as to tell her brother to have more kids. Cornelius and Claire both respected Amelia's wish and didn't buy the twins anything extravagant. On the twin's first birthday Connor planned a trip to Disney World where he proposed to Amelia in front of Cinderella's Castle. Amelia, of course, said yes and the two decided on a long engagement since she wanted the twins to be in the wedding party. Amelia was finally finished with school and got a job as a T.A to a kindergarten teacher.

Skipping to the Wedding

After months of planning, Amelia couldn't believe that her wedding day was finally here. After getting her hair and makeup done it was time for Amelia to put on her dress. After getting in on she stood in front of the mirror and cried.

"Has anyone seen my shoes?" Amelia asked looking at Natalie Erin and Claire who were all in the wedding party, Erin being the maid of honor while Natalie was her matron of honor. Claire was happy when Amelia asked her to serve as a bridesmaid. "They're right here. Now take a deep breath because the wedding is about to start." Natalie told Amelia while she helped her put her shoes on when a knock on the door interrupted the ladies. "Is it safe to come in?" Will asked as he and Jay stood outside the bridal suite. "We're all decent you can come in." Amelia called out to her brothers. When Will and Jay walked into the room Amelia let out a whistle. "Look how handsome you two actually are when you clean up." She told her brothers jokingly. "You look beautiful Amelia." Jay told her as he hugged his sister. "Are you sure you want to do this, it's not to late to run." "Will!" "I'm joking, I'm really happy for you two. Well are you ready?" Will said offering his arm to Amelia so him and Jay could walk her down the aisle. Taking both of her brothers arms they guide her to where the ceremony is. After the bridal party walks down the aisle the guest stand when the two brothers begin to walk Amelia down the aisle stopping at the altar. After telling the guest to be seated the minister asked who was giving the bride away causing Will to speak up. "Her brothers Will and Jay Halstead do." After unlinking her arms from Will and Jay she gave both of them a kiss on the check before they went and stood next to Connor since Will was the best man and Jay was groomsman so the ceremony can begin. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness Connor and Amelia declare their love and commitment to each other as they join together as one. The couple has written their own vows so Connor if you will begin." "Amelia there are so many words I could use to describe you with but the one I want to use right now is determined. When you set your sight on something that you want you're determined to get it, and that's what happened with me. You would flirt with me and I would just brush it off as a silly little crush. Now here we are five years later standing in front of our friends and family getting married. You have given me two beautiful children and now I look forward to calling you my wife. I promise to be faithful and to cherish you from this day forward til death due us part."The minister tells Amelia that she may begin. " Connor from this day forward I can't wait to be Mrs. Connor Rhodes. It's all the small things you do that makes me fall in love with you more and more each day. And yes you're right I'm a determined person, and I was determined to have you. You are an amazing father and I'm so lucky to have you. I know you say you love me now but we will see about that in the next few months when I'm really hormonal and the late night cravings kick in. I promise to be faithful and to cherish you from this day forward til death due us part." Amelia said smiling as she hinted at the last part shocking Connor in the process. "Are you serious, you're pregnant?" "I am," Amelia told him just before Connor pulled her into a kiss. "Now don't get ahead of me, we haven't made it that far yet." The minister told Connor causing the guest to laugh. "Connor and Amelia will now exchange rings to symbolize their commitment,Connor if you'll take Amelia's hand and repeat after me." Connor does as the minister asked and takes Amelia's hand. "I Connor give you Amelia this ring as a symbol of our love. For today and tomorrow, and for all the days to come. Wear it as a sign of what we have promised on this day and know that my love is present even when I'm not." Connor said he slide the ring onto Amelia's finger. "Amelia if you'll take Connor's hand and repeat after me." Amelia takes Connor's hand into hers. " I Amelia give you Connor this ring as a symbol of our love. For today and tomorrow, and for all the days to come. Wear it as a sign of what we have promised on this day and know that my love is present even when I'm not." Amelia said as she slide the ring onto Connor's finger. "Connor and Amelia you both have professed your love by exchanging your vows. You have symbolized your commitment by exchanging rings. With all of this there is just one more question I need to ask each of you to answer. Connor do you take Amelia to be your wife?" "I do," "Do you Amelia take Connor to be your husband?" "I do" "Then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. Connor you may kiss your bride." Once those words left the ministers mouth Connor immediately pulled Amelia into a kiss. Once they broke the kiss Connor and Amelia turned to face their friends and family. "Ladies and gentlemen may I present to for the very first time Mr. and Mrs. Connor Rhodes." The minister announced causing everyone to cheer for the newly wed couple.

The end?


End file.
